


Never to Be

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: A handsome, handsome, handsome, HANDSOME man walked into the lair. To find Leo, what a blow, what a shame (he was so handsome).
Relationships: Splinter/Don Suave (one-sided)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Never to Be

Splinter was watching an old video of Lou Jitsu, it wasn’t one of his movies, but a motivational workout tape that had been popular at the time. He watched and followed along, sometimes just a moment or two ahead of his filmed counterpart. Through the labored breath he smiled everytime he remembered before he was told and shown. He was still smiling when someone sprinted into the lair. For a moment he barely noticed, his sons, and April, often sprinting into and around the lair.

The sound of the shoes, However, drew his attention. They were mens dress shoes, attached to a man. A man in a suit. A very handsome man. Splinter stopped, the tape fading to the background, as he blatantly stared. The man, whoever he was, looked around. 

“Excuse me.” He said, looking at Splinter. Splinter stood up straighter, and smoothed back the hair on his head. “We are looking for Leo. We need his help.” Splinter pointed to the correct room and the man ran to it. Splinter stayed, staring after him, blinking. He slid into Leo’s room, Splinter couldn’t hear the conversation, but when the man started sprinting back to leave the Lair Leo was right behind him. 

“Wait, where are you going.”

"Hidden City. Be back, love you." Leo said, all at once, without stopping.

“Wait a minute. You can’t just leave with random strangers”

Leo did not wait a minute, he sprinted out with the very, very handsome stranger, leaving his father confused in the living room.

And there he stayed, pushing his chair to watch the doorway, rather than the television, with his arms crossed. For a while, he ended up leaning over the arm of the chair, craning his neck to watch his tape before too long. Which was where he was when Leo and the handsome man returned.

“And where were you?” He asked, hopping off his chair and pointing at Leo. Leo pulled a strand of glowing seaweed from his head and cleared his throat, posing with one arm behind his back as he prepared a speech.

“We’re so sorry, an old foe of ours had reared his head and we needed to use your son’s portaling ability to defeat him.” Said the Handsome man, standing in front of Splinter. He took Splinters hands and Splinter immediately felt himself flush. He opened his mouth but found that nothing came out.

“We did not mean to cause any worry and hope you can forgive Leo and us.” He winked and smiled a grin so dazzling that Splinter just nodded.

“Thank you.” And then, he was gone, leaving a confused Splinter standing there.

“Who was that?” He asked Leo.

“Oh that? That’s Don Sauve. He’s a combination of both Senor Heuso and Captain Piel, a set of brothers.”

“So he’s not single?”

“Dad, you are definitely not allowed to date Don Sauve. Or Heuso. Or Piel, just not any of them. Besides they’re just a man made of bones and a man made of skin when they’re not fused together.”

“Oh well that’s too b- what do you mean a man made of skin?”

“It’s hard to explain, but I promise you he’s not nearly as pretty, and I don’t think it would work out.”

Splinter sighed and went back to his old Lou Jitsu tapes, only slightly put out, his ears and tail hanging low. At least until Lou Jitsu hit his stride and the peppy, active attitude had Splinter keeping his knees up as he followed along.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just think it would be funny for Splinter to have a crush on Don Suave.


End file.
